Black Rose Petals
by diggydawg
Summary: His eyes deepened with lust, with inhuman speed he was in front of her. She would be his. Sasukexoc NO LONGER DISCONTINUED
1. Konoha: Ambushed!

**Thank you very much for reading this! Remember to review at the end!**

Night fell over Konoha, gracing the villagers with sight of a thousand stars. Slowly, one by one the lights of the houses turned off, the villagers peacefully sleeping for the night. That was when everything went silent. Too silent.

Black silhouettes leapt onto the boarder of Konoha, each at a set distance from the others, completely surrounding the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Like shadows, they entered Konoha, filing along and securing the villagers in their homes and disarming all weapons and seals within minutes. More of them sat perched on the wall surrounding the city, their identities hidden in the night.

From the window, Tsunade sighed, closing the blind she turned to the council behind her, each seated neatly at a round table.

"He's here." She whispered.

Sasuke Uchiha smirked at the council before him, all of them eyeing him with fear. A chair was presented in front of him, and he confidently sat down. It could've been bound with seals or explosives, but he had his vampire army in the shadows, and they had already seized control over Konoha. They'd all be dead before you could say 'Snap'.

"Well, as you know. I'm back. And I'm taking control of Konohagakure. My vampires will be on watch day and night. Anyone who resists will be killed. Any objections, you may say now." He said formally.

A woman with VERY big boobs, whom he recognised as Tsunade, stood up suddenly, causing his vampires to seize forward, but when the vampire king raised his hand, they shrank back into the shadows.

"How about a deal?" She held her head up with pride, but he only found it amusing.

He chuckled, a melody that blew ice down her spine. "I admire your courage, _Tsunade_, but what can your pathetic village offer me, the Vampire King!"

_He's too smug for his own good._ She smirked, startling the Uchiha, even though he kept a cool exterior. The blonde woman motioned towards the door, and the two vampires, receiving Sasuke's nod, opened the door. Five shinobi entered the room, two male, and three, obviously, female. Sasuke raised a fine eyebrow, vaguely aware of the door closing behind them.

"These, Sasuke Uchiha, are the top five fine ANBU shinobi of the Hidden Leaf. All of them come from a dying clan, all very experienced in the ninja business. Very strong blood." She looked proud.

_And strong blood they have, _Sasuke congratulated in his mind. _But nothing special._

Yes, he needed to have strong blood, the perfect blood to mate with and have the perfect heir. But none of the girls in front of him were attractive, they're blood was plain and metallic. Salty. He would quickly lose interest. The men he could just use as a snack, merely a single meal.

"We want an exchange." Tsunade said. "We will give you any one of these shinobi in front of you to do whatever you please with," The girls giggled and battered their eyelashes at him, and the two men couldn't mask their fear.

_And they call them the top five? _

"And in return we want you and your army to leave Konohagakure alone for one year." He raised a delicate eyebrow, thinking, before smirking at the big boobed woman.

"And what's plan B, Tsunade? What would you do if I refuse? If I just took Konoha in my power?"

That was when he could smell her scent. He could smell her sweet scent before he saw her. She slowly slipped through the doors, the two vampires securing the door thinking that she was another shinobi to be presented in front of their master. She caught the eye of one of the men of the council and they motioned her to wait and she just stepped to the side, double glancing at him before leaning against the wall.

The Hokage glared at the young vampire. "Then Konoha will go down fighting." But Sasuke ignored her comment; he was too busy staring at the beautiful girl on the other side of the room.

She had jet black hair that came to the middle of her back, hazel eyes that drew him in along with her long midnight lashes. Ivory skin glistened in the moonlight; she had a haunting beauty that captivated him. She wore simple tight black clothing of a simple civilian. She didn't wear a Hitai-ate, so she wasn't a ninja, yet her blood was so sweet, the utmost rare. His black eyes became deeper with lust.

Forget the shinobi in front of him.

He gracefully slid out of his chair, and with inhuman speed (no duh, he's a vampire!) he was in front of the girl, standing with his body pressed against hers. She gasped, feeling him nuzzle into her neck hungrily and breathing the sweet scent. He took her pleasured tremble as a green light and brought her closer. It took all his might to stop himself from tasting her rare nectar.

She shivered, catching the glare over his shoulder from Tsunade telling her not push him away. She also received jealous glares from three female shinobi. Why were they here? And who was this?

**The vampire in front of you is the Vampire KING.**

_How do YOU know this and I don't?_

**I am you dumbass.**

_Then how do WEEEEE know?_

**Don't you remember all those stories father always used to tell us about the vampire king?**

_Uhh...no._

She was awakend from her thoughts when she heard a voice that was smooth as silk.

"I like her. I want this one."

_Eh?!_

**Plz review ppl if u have any questions don't be afraid to ask!**


	2. Da Ji: Taken!

**Thank you for coming back! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, so here's the second chapter for your pleasure, lol.**

**Thank you reviewers, you keep me updating! Cookies for you!**

"I like her. I want this one."

_Eh?!_

**Chapter 2:**

_Eh? What is he talking about? I'm not some sort of slave that he can just take! Tsunade, do something!_

The big boobed woman looked hesitant. The one that the Uchiha wanted was a niece of a member of the council. Ray's niece to be exact. But she had become family to every member of the council. Everyone had grown attached to her from her frequent visits to her elderly uncle.

"No." Tsunade hissed. Sasuke tore his head away from the beautiful girl's neck and stared at the old woman in surprise, before he regained his composure.

Two vampires appeared from the darkness and seized her, one holding her body still and the other took painful hold of her neck, ready to bite and drain her blood.

"What was that, _Tsunade?_" He snarled. "I didn't hear you." The said woman gasped as the hand around her neck tightened on Sasuke's brief nod. "You see that vampire holding your neck? He's hungry. Along with my other vampires in the army. It'll be a shame to spoil their fun." He smirked at the fear on the old woman's face as the male vampires fangs dragged across her skin taughtingly.

"Tsunade!" Sasuke's prey shouted, rushing forward.

The rest of the council members got restless as the scene unfolded before them, and although Sasuke loved a little bit of drama, he wanted nothing more at the moment than to end this pointless palaver. He knew how much she meant to the pathetic old geezers in front of him.

Curling an arm around the girl's waist, he pulled the stunned beauty back to his side.

"I am taking her. I don't care what she is to_ you_." Tsunade's teeth gritted as she desperately tried to force her head against the vampire's strength to turn to the vampire king.

"1 year, Tsunade."With that they vanished in a flash of black dust. The two male vampires holding the head council member too disappeared into dark-coloured dust, causing her to gasp and splutter.

The blonde woman ran to the window just in time to see the thousand-man vampire army also fade into black dust, carried away by the wind before vanishing completely.

"Let me go!" The haunting beauty yelled and pushed against Sasuke furiously.

"No, you are mine now." His deep, husky voice replied to her stunned form. He had re-appeared in his room and dumped her on his bed, turning and walking towards the door.

"Hey you can't leave me here!" He turned and pushed her back down onto the bed, dropping his weight onto her and pinning her on the comfortable plush bed with his legs laying either side of hers. He tilted his head and slowly licked her pulse point, feeling her heartbeat pick up rapidly under his tongue.

God he wanted her so badly...

"What's your name." He groaned out.

"Da Ji..." (Da Jee) She whispered back when he purred into her neck.

"Da Ji..."He repeated. Her name was full Japanese. A human with _pure _and _compatible _blood with his own. Yes, she was going to be his. "Do you know how _tempting_ you are, Da Ji?"

Her heartbeat picked up again, and it pounded in his sensitive ears. But in a good way. He smirked. He liked being able to make her feel that way. He liked hearing her heart pump such rich and rare blood around her body. Da Ji's hazel eyes, the darkest and deepest brown that brought out her pale skin, closed, her midnight lashes brushing against the perfect skin of her cheeks before they opened again and she stared up at him, calming her fears of the vampire.

He needed her now. It was only natural to taste the one they craved.

His mouth opened as his canines lengthened, her eyes widening as she saw the sharp points of the teeth and the predatory look in his onyx eyes. She gasped when he delved into her neck again, his tongue licking the jugular vein possessively. He went lower, to where her neck and shoulder met. He bit her roughly, hard and deep.

She mewled, her fingers routing in his soft black hair. He sucked, her sweet blood flowing into his mouth. The action causing splitting pain as the blood left her body, then pleasure paralysed her body when he momentarily swallowed. He sucked again, the pain and pleasure repeating as he continued sucking her blood. She began feeling dizzy, and it started getting more painful as she got more and more woozy.

"Nn...gh!"

Hearing her plead for him to stop, he struggled to pull out his fangs, licking the excess blood apologetically.

"You're blood is so much better than I imagined."

"S-Sasuke..." She whispered before she passed out from the loss of blood.

_I almost couldn't stop... Yes, you are going to be mine. Now that I've tasted you, I won't have taste buds for anyone else. There's only you. My beautiful Da Ji. I'll make you mine._

**Thank you for reading my beautiful people! Please review with comments and suggestions. No reviews- No updates! I'll write quality for quality reviews. And I loved all of your reviews, and (hopefully) this chapter was good enough standards! *hoping and praying 'plz plz plz let this chapter be good enough that my readers review!'***

**Remember people, you review, you get QUALITY CHAPTERS ALL FOR YOUR PLEASURE! Lol.**

_Doesn't that green button look so tempting right about now?_


	3. Sasuke: Possessive!

**Ahh my lovely reviewers I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!! And thank you for coming back! I just want to pay a special thanks to:**

**Mizu-Chibi-Chan- Thank you for giving meh motivation! It's so nice to have such a keen reader. You get cookies because you gave the best quality review, lol. The bestest in the westest reader and reviewer so far!**

**GuitarGirl1418- Thank YOU! You gave me so much motivation! I dedicate this chapter to you because of the motivation that you gave me! You get cookies for loving this story so much!**

**XXBlackfireXX-Thank you! You are so far my most DEDICATED reader on BOTH of these stories! Not only that but you give quality reviews, lol. You are my most precious little reader!**

**Kuro-30fyre- Thank you! You were the first person to read and review chapter 2. I honour that!**

**Cherry1315- Thank you! Lol cookies!**

**Edward's Number 1- Sasuke IS a hot vampire! Lol cookies for reviewing multiple times!**

**Siry Pop- I loved your review, and I'm very glad that you like Da Ji! *slips cookies into pocket*. You are now known as my cheeky little reader!**

**Ladey CheriLina- Thank you! XD! Cookies for you!**

**Ayu Yui- The reason why so many girls absolutely LOVE Sasuke vampire stories is because it's AWESOME and he's so HOT and HOT and HOT! Lol.**

**XxremembermexX- Thank you for reviewing (Cookies!) and I love your name! Carry on reviewing and I'll b sure to remember you! lol**

**And thank you to all of my other reviewers! You keep me updating!**

_Now for the quality you've been waiting for..._

Da Ji woke up woozy. Her hazel eyes opened, and she felt someone stroking her hair. Gazing to her right, she looked at Sasuke who was stroking her soft black hair, her head too heavy to even roll to the side. She felt unnaturally content just laying there, somehow fully relaxed.

_The effects of my bite..._ Sasuke smirked and then leaned over the beauty, capturing her lips with his, yet was nothing compared to the way she captured him.

He applied a sweet suckling to her lips, and she gasped when he licked her lower lip. A wet tongue slid into her mouth, but just a little bit, so that the tip of his tongue could play with hers. Sasuke inwardly growled, wanting much, much more.

She shoved him away by the chest, but she was pushing against a vampire, and only managed to make him pull back, their lips still touching.

"How dare you!" She shouted at him. "First you take my blood! And now you're kissing me! What's wrong with you?!"

His surprise was evident, then he chuckled and re-placed it with a smirk. What a delightful surprise that she could fight back.

"I'm a vampire, Da Ji. It's only natural to do as I do." His husky, deep voice replied.

He smirked and got up, walking towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She got up and ran after him to the door.

Sasuke opened the door but blocked it with his body. His beauty came to a stop in front of him.

"There's no way you're going to keep me locked in here!" His smirk began widening.

His arm whipped out, catching her small waist and pulled her against his body before walking out the door.

"Hey put me down!"

He threw her over his shoulder, still holding her now struggling body firmly as he continued walking down dark hallways.

"You're going to be staying with me for the rest of the day. As punishment."

"Punishment?" He smirked when her struggling ceased.

"Ah, yes." He confirmed.

He came to double doors, the two vampires at the door opening it for him as he walked though, vaguely hearing it close behind him. Stepping into the warmer room, he put her down, her small frame sliding down his body, until her feet touched the floor. His arms still wrapped around her small waist, his eyes met hers.

The black depths dragged her in, slowly...slowly...slowly...

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. The side of his nose grazed hers as he licked her lower lip. Gently letting his tongue slip in and stroked her own, and god did she taste good. He turned his head more for a better taste and groaned, but he couldn't lose himself so quickly no matter how much he wanted to. He nibbled her lower lip and pulled back.

She was stunned at how gentle he was being with her. She had always thought of vampire's as ruthless killers. Which Sasuke probably was, but she liked how gentle he was being.

"Sit."His deep voice cooed, turning her round and nudging her forward.

Da Ji took in the room. It had candles everywhere, the only source of light, yet it was only dim, but bright enough at the same time.

The room was actually larger than a large dining room. It seemed to be some sort of dining room itself. It had a rectangle table in the middle, just a little bit away, with two chairs on each end. It wasn't so long that the two people couldn't hear each other, but more like it was a cosy sort of together-ness . But judging by the quality of food, and the double set of guards at the four corners of the room, it was a room reserved for only the king.

"Sit." He repeated, his voice deep and almost purred. "You must be hungry."

He tucked her in her seat, and with a small swirl of dust, he appeared in the seat opposite hers. He watched her intently as she inspected the food, sitting gingerly.

"You _may_ eat." He told her, his eyes full of amusement.

Her hazel eyes scanned across the range of sushi, rice, egg rolls, ramen, noodles and other dishes, she got some dango, a little bit of egg-fried rice and some noodles.

She began eating with her chopsticks, there was also knives and forks next to that. She ate, trying to keep herself calm under the vampire king's gaze. It was unnerving her, slowly undressing her with his eyes.

The vampire saw that she had etiquette, the way that she ate and handled the food. The perfect table manners that his future queen should have.

She looked up at him quickly, scanning him, before gazing back down at her food.

He had his legs crossed, watching her over.

"Do you like the food?" He leant back in his chair.

"Yes, it's nice. Thank you..." His beauty replied. Satisfaction waved over him that she was pleased with it.

"I'm pleased that you like it. I had it made for you last night." He smirked, closing his eyes.

"Aren't you going to eat?" She asked.

His eyes opened, his gaze fell to her graceful neck.

"I'd love to dine in your neck, if that's what you're asking." She blushed and lowered her gaze again, while he just chuckled.

And yet, the bite was pleasurable for her, too. He licked his now smaller canines, which still had the taste of her blood, and swallowed it eagerly.

_She is mine._

Da Ji suddenly went cold, feeling the heated predatory stare that she was receiving from the vampire across the table. Swallowing hard, she kept on glancing up at him, trying to get him to stop staring.

"I-I'm finished." She placed her hands in her lap after putting her chopsticks down. Two vampires appeared on either side of her, taking away her plates and disappeared just as quickly.

"There are vampires that I summon whenever I want to do my bidding." He explained. She looked confused. "Come, I want to show you something."

He got up half way out of his seat, before he disappeared in a swirl of charcoal dust, he appeared behind her chair, holding his hand out so she could gracefully slip out of her seat. Twirling her back to his side, they left the room swiftly.

Da Ji turned her head, her hazel eyes unsurely watching the two vampire guards close the door behind them. That's when she saw a black cat sitting not too far off from the vampires, partly hidden behind a corner.

The black cat's onyx eyes were transfixed onto her, luring her in. The feline had a delicate and mysterious aura, and it made her want to follow it. It's dark eyes hypnotising her, initiating subconscious dominance over hers.

At that moment, she wanted to turn and follow, and her body began to turn, when she was brought back to reality when Sasuke's grip tightened. When he too turned his head to look at what the disturbance was, the cat disappeared.

**Now I am so sorry in not updating for such a long time!! *cries* plz forgive me my beautiful, beautiful and LOVELY reviewers!**

**You gave quality reviews, and so I gave you ALL quality back. (I hope!)**

**So press dat button nd give meh some feedback!**

**-Go on.**

**-Just a lil more.**

**-You KNOW you want to!**

**-Why? B cos I love you all!**


	4. Tsunade: In a pickle!

**Ah, thank YOU my beautiful reviewers! I am so lucky to have such KEEN and ADORING readers! So with that in mind, I've made this chapter longer as a reward to my adorable reviewers! I have updated, as you can see, and I wish you all happy reading and don't forget to review at the end!**

**Mizu-Chibi-Chan- You were the first person to review on chapter 3! I honor that! (and the quality reviews.) Btw, did da cookies taste good? Cos ur getting some more! Cookies!**

**Siry Pop- I know, we **_**all **_**wish that our punishments are like that! You'll see if you can see some more characters in dis chappie, and of course I have the next few chapters planned out so you can see the mystery of the cat then! Cookies for enjoying my story!**

**Cherry1315- Wow! Thank you SO MUCH! I love your review and compliments so much that I am now nominating you the best reviewer for this chapter! I'm so glad that I can write vampire stories (lol) and I am very happy that you love my stories! You gave me so much motivation, and I loved your review so much that I'm also dedicating the chapter to you as well! Cookies!**

**GuitarGirl1418****- I'm glad you were happy with the chapter! Cookies for reviewing!**

**XxremembermexX- Thanks! And you'll see about the cat in the next few chapters, hehe. I have the next few chapters planned out, and you'll see who it is then! Cookies! (for such a intelligent reviewer guessing who it was but I won't reveal all yet!)**

**Coke N Bleach- Thank you for your suggestion! I think I'll use it actually, lol. (in da next chapter btw cos i have the chapters planned out) Double cookies for a suggestion!**

**NotTheOnlyOneLeft- Thank you for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it! If I'm not mistaken were you the one who added me on youtube? If not plz tell me! Cookies!**

**Larn555- Thank you for reviewing, and as you can see I've updated! Review again for cookies! Lol.**

**Lady CheriLina- Well of course you get more cookies if you review! For such an intelligent reader and reviewer, you get cookies AND chocolate! (come on who can resist?!) btw Sasuke actually got the meal made by the maids instead of him, but your still adorable for thinking he could cook!**

**Kuro-30fyre- You'll see what's up with the cat within the next few chapters, hehe. Thanks for reviewing! Cookies!**

**XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX- You'll see what's up with the cat soon, I promise! Cookies!**

**Taiyauchiha21- Thank you for reviewing and I hope you do well on your finals! Don't pressure yourself just make sure you do well!**

**LT- Thanks, it's nice to know my story's awesome! And thank you for taking the time to review!**

**DarkGoddess14- Your welcome! And thank you! Gosh I loved your review so much, it's good to know I can write stuff people love! So I had your review in mind when I wrote this! As well I made it longer, so fingers crossed! Cookies! (and ice cream, but eat it quickly! No one else got ice cream!)**

**Thank you everyone else who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy this chapter! Remember to review at the end for I put quality into this!**

_Now for the quality you've been waiting for..._

**Chapter 4:**

Sasuke glared at the place where Da Ji had been distracted. His grip tightened and he took his suspicious onyx eyes off and bringing his attention to his beauty, before tugging on her waist.

"Come." His voice was deep and husky.

She snapped out of her trance, her mind suddenly aware of everything around her and walked with him. The vampire had an incredibly bad suspicion, but he kept walking with his arm tightly around her small waist.

"Where are we going now?"

"You're still staying with me all day as your punishment. For holding us up, you will also attend my training." He smirked.

She looked at him in surprise.

"No buts." He added, holding her tighter.

"My, My, Sasuke. She _is _beautiful." A hiss like voice, almost sick, rang out from the darkness.

The sun was setting over the village, and a set of orange and pink pastels painted the vast sky as the sun was setting. As the sun was getting dimmer, the streets of Konoha gradually gained shadows, and a soft breeze trickled through tall branches, making the rich green mass of leaves dance. Even with the discussion in the room at the time, all the woman could hear was the peaceful world of silence that the outside picture held beyond the Hokage's window.

The big-boobed-blonde woman's face was stern, her attention elsewhere.

"Tsunade!" A member of the council brought the Hokage's attention back to the room. "What are we going to do? It's already been two days and we have no plan of yet for Sasuke's return."

"Indeed." Another member added. "Vampires are thousands of times stronger and powerful than any human, and when it comes to killing they're _ferocious! _What's to stop him from returning before 1 year?"

The Hokage sighed. "We have exactly one year until he'll return. We have until then to prepare and supply the entire village of Konoha with extra shinobi and weapons. He seemed quite happy with Da Ji, so I doubt he'd break his part of the deal and return before his time."

Ray, (Da Ji's uncle) stood in outrage. "How can you say that Tsunade! For crying out loud! That's _my _niece that you practically sold to the vampire king!"

Murmurs stirred amongst the council members.

_He's right, but we can't help that now. _She thought.

Tsunade herself stood suddenly, and the mutters stopped. "Do not question my judgement! I have given Konoha one year of peace to re-arm and assemble over keeping Da Ji, as my _duty _of Lady Hokage! Da Ji is very special to you, to all of us. But we have to make sure that the people are safe first."

Ray slowly and wordlessly sat back down in his seat. He was not happy. Tsunade copied his action. And the murmurs started again. The whole council knew that she was right, but that didn't sort out the problem at hand.

"Then what we do we do for the moment?" Ray asked the big-boobed Hokage.

Tsunade's elbows propped themselves up on the round table they were seated at, her hands folding, fingers lacing, and her pink lips pressing behind them.

_He'll want to mate with her... _Tsunade sighed.

"It's tricky. But for now we are not to let the village know of anything to do with Sasuke, or vampires alone. _Especially _this incident. This is to be kept top secret." The council's old members nodded in agreement. "Everything will carry on as normal, and as much as I don't want to, we're going to have to forget Da Ji for the time being."

Ray remained silent, but the whole room could tell that he wasn't happy with the decision.

"My, My, Sasuke. She _is _beautiful." A man with an eerie aura stood out from the shadows. His skin was as white as paper, his eyes a piercing yellow and his hair long and black. He wore purple earrings that seemed to match the purple shape around his eyes. Gleaming white teeth shone through his wide smirk. He reminded Da Ji of a snake. "I had no doubt you'd pick a beautiful mate," His voice was dark, mysterious and she could tell he was sick in the head. "But nothing quite to _this _standard. She smells absolutely _**delicious**_too." His grin widened, and she heard Sasuke hiss and tighten his grip around her waist.

Orochimaru always had a way of wearing his patience _thin_.

The said man's sick grin continued to widen. "Oh? You dislike it when I say such things about this beauty? Hmm, you've marked her...yet you haven't mated yet?" The piercing yellow eyes travelled all over Da Ji's body stopping on her face, neck and breasts, and he smelled the air. He could smell by her scent that she remained untouched. Orochimaru's eyes then glazed with lust, both for her body and blood.

Sasuke could feel his nerves snapping, how _dare _he say things about his mate?! And then look at her like he could devour her?! She was _his _and _only _his. He was unafraid to put those unfortunate souls into place if they thought otherwise.

Growling, showing off his pearl white fangs he seized the snake-like man by the neck and pinned him to the stone wall, growling and hissing the whole time, which just caused a wide smirk to plaster over the sick man's face.

Seeing Orochimaru's expression, the pale hand squeezed around his neck, while his other hand rose in a fist. His knuckles were turning white. He growled dangerously. He was going to rip him to shreds.

"Sasuke! Don't!" His beauty grabbed hold of his arm.

He turned at her timid yet gentle touch, looking at Da Ji. She looked distraught, and it angered him. Hissing through his fangs again at Orochimaru, his hand tightened, causing a gasp and splutter from him, the other vampire's hands clawing at Sasuke's own hand.

"You even _**dare**_to speak like that about her _**ever**_again," His voice was low, and threatening. It chilled Da Ji to the bone. His deep onyx eyes matched the ferocity of his words. "I will rip out your tongue and feed it to the wolves!"

The smirk on Orochimaru's face was long gone. He could tell that the man was quivering.

_Pathetic... _He snarled.

He let go of the Snake-like man, hissing. "I want you to leave my palace, and _**never**_come back."

The sick-man, whether he wanted to or not, fled. Sasuke could sense the uncertainty and fear in his girl as his fangs returned to their normal canine size. Turning to his beauty, he wrapped her petite body inside his strong arms before she could move, letting his head rest against her own.

"Don't fear me." He whispered huskily into her ear. "There is no need to fear me."

She felt so safe and protected in the warmth that his arms provided that she nodded. He lifted his head from hers and one hand tilted the back of her head up, holding that right spot where her neck ended and her head began. Softly he placed his lips onto hers, his tongue just brushing her lower lip. A wet muscle slowly ventured into her mouth, and just as slowly their tongue's touched, erupting waves of shivers chasing themselves down her spine. His tongue ventured further and began twirling with hers in a slow, gentle dance.

Ending their tongue ties, he gave her lips soft yet deep chaste kiss as he pulled back.

"I won't have anyone speak about you like that, Da Ji. You are mine and _only_ mine. On normal vampire traditions, that man you just saw would have been ripped into shreds for speaking that way about the Vampire King's mate, yet I didn't, because you didn't want me to."

"I'm not your mate, Sasuke. And I don't want you to rip _anyone _to shreds."

Sasuke chuckled. "It's not that simple, Da Ji." He pushed his face into her black hair, inhaling her addicting scent. "It's _instinct_ to for a vampire to protect their mate."

"I am not your mate, Sasuke." She repeated. His breath in her hair gave her chills. "I haven't done anything with you; therefore I am not your mate."

His moved down to her neck, licking the sensitive fang marks on her skin.

She gasped in pleasure and trembled slightly in his arms, giving him the green light, and he smirked.

"Primary stage is to mark, and it becomes the female's soft spot. If the prey that they had bitten was their mate, the vampire will only crave their blood. No one else's. He will only be able to feed off that one prey, that one female, he won't want any other blood. He would protect the female with his life, as if they had already mated. But the male would never take the female without her consent."

"Then why did you bite me?"

"Vampires pick only one mate, and they would be able to tell their mate by scent. I was so hungryfor yours, it was too alluring to resist."

He saw a small blush on his beauty's before pale cheeks. Oh yes, it had been pleasurable for her too. Her lashes brushed against her pale cheeks and her hazel eyes opened, looking up at him and trying to fight her blush. Sasuke chuckled softly, and pulled her closer to the length of his body, giving her yet another deep, chaste kiss.

"I'm sure you wish to bath?"

She nodded gingerly.

"How about the hot springs?"

He brought her forward, walking towards his private hot springs...

**Phew! I hate technical glitches, I would've updated sooner (like 4 days ago!) but damn technical glitches have to stop me from even LOGGING IN! *touch wood* that won't happen again!**

**I've given some explanation in this chapter as well as another character and I have spent quality time on it so I'm hoping for quality back!**

**Thank you for reading! Now the last thing on the list is to review!**

**I've updated.**

**I've given quality.**

**IT'S ONLY FAIR TO CLICK DAT BUTTON!**


	5. Da Ji: Making her beautiful!

**Wow I absolutely loved your reviews my beautiful readers!**

**I appreciate feedback at the end because I feel that writing is almost a sense of partnership between readers and author, that's why I write to the best of my ability in da chappie, so dat i can answer questions and comments in da next one.**

**And it's fun to have a relationship with my reviewers! So when people are just reading my stories and not reviewing it just gets to me because it doesn't make me feel as an author worthy enough. DATS Y I ASK FOR QUALITY REVIEWS!**

**But thank you SO MUCH to those who have reviewed every time and love my stories I love you all and I'm sorry that message didn't apply to you awesome ppl!**

**DarkGoddess14- Wow I absolutely LOVE YOU!! You review on every Sasukexoc story of mine and you're so LOYAL! THEREFORE DIS CHAPPIE IS DEDICATED TO YOU! You ahve given me so much inspiration and have given me such quality reviews on every Sasuke story with wonderful feedback and advice! XD! LARGE TRIPLE CHOCOLATE COOKIE WITH SPRINKLES ND ICE CREAM!!! (oh come on how much better can you get?!)**

**Mizu-Chibi-Chan- Yet again! The winner of the first-reviewer-of-every-chapter-thingy! Cookies! XD And why thank you for the sexiness ;) I'm so HAPPY dat u look forward to the next chappie as it is below!**

**XxXLIFEafterDEATHXxX- Thank you for the review, and you will find out the happenings below!**

**Cherry1315- Your welcome for the chapter dedication! SEE WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU GIVE EXCELLENT REVIEWS?! Ahem. I'm very pleased that you feel so special and you will get more dedications if you continue to give such awesomeness as reviews, XD. I hope you are better from the foggyness of the mind, and I'm am VERY VERY happy that you love both of my vamp stories! Double cookies!**

**GuitarGirI1418- I loved da feedback, lol thank you SO much for the review and your right actually he does make things interesting :P. Cookies!**

**Larn555- Trust me my lovely reader you will find out later in the story! Cookies!**

**Lady CheriLina- Thank you for the review! (and actually Orochimaru doesn't help Sasuke train, someone else does! (you'll find out in da next chappie after dis 1) Cookies!**

**NotTheOnlyOneLeft- XD! It was such a nice surprise when you commented on ma youtube profile!! Extra large double choco chip cookie for tu!**

**Lady Coke N Bleach- I have noticed you've changed your name! I likey :P. Thank you so much for reviewing you have been here every step of the way for me! Large cookies!**

**Vampire Princess 987- You are a new reviewer and welcome to the family of reviewers! I really appreciate your reviews and I am very pleased that you love my stories! I hope you continue to review so we can get to know eachother more! (p.s- the better quality reviews the more rewards you get!) Cookies!**

**Reaper- XD! You may be an anonymous reviewer but I am very pleased that you came back! Wow I love it so much! Cookies! Thank you!**

**KnuXGirl4Eva24- Thank you so much for faving! Lulz, yup Sasuke DOES make a damn awesome vampire! :P Cookies!**

"I'm sure you wish to bath?"

She nodded gingerly.

"How about the hot springs?"

He brought her forward, walking towards his private hot springs...

**Chapter 5:**

_He doesn't mean bathing together does he...?_

As Sasuke Uchiha brought the female human forward towards the direction of his hot springs, he couldn't help but notice that his beauty was day dreaming. He smirked and held her closer as they walked, feeling the vibes from her thoughts that she was thinking of him.

"Thinking of me, Da Ji?" He purred into her ear. She blushed and her hazel eyes looked away from him.

He chuckled before coming towards a door. On the front of the door said 'females'. He gently nudged her back towards the door. She looked at him when he let go of her and turned to another door, before looking at her and smirking.

"Or you don't wish to have a bath?" She quickly shook her head and walked into the clean white changing room. Sasuke smirked before gliding into the male changing rooms.

Da Ji looked around the changing rooms. There were rows of grey lockers on either side of two long parallel benches down the middle of the room. The door at the far side of the room was obviously to the hot springs. There were a rack of towels hung out, and she took a white one that looked like it would fit, before she stripped of her clothing and hurriedly wrapping the towel around her.

_Get in, soap and get out... Just really quickly._

And really quickly she did, she moved to the end of the room and opened the door, greeted with steam, and shutting the door behind her.

At first it took a while to get into the heat and even see _through _the steam, but once she did it was so beautiful. It was a large body of water, with many rocks decorating one section of the pool. It was a large circular pool of water with a small meander for those to just step into it.

The rim of the floor around it black and then beige flooring otherwise. There were small lit lanterns a certain distance away from the other on the edge, and on the west side of the room the whole wall was just one large window in three sections where you could obviously just open like a glass balcony door and go outside. The window was wide as in no wall at all and as tall as the tall ceiling for the steam to get out of a few small windows at the top.

The water had a slightly sweet aroma which she had heard about from Tsunade. It was water that completely cleansed the body of all impurities and completely and deeply relaxes the body and mind, even the aroma itself when it's inhaled relaxes the mind. She liked it, as she was just breathing normally and she was relaxing.

_So I can just get in, and it cleans me itself!_

Seeing as she was the only one there, she left her towel on the side and quickly entered the hot water, glad that the steam stopped any wondering eyes to look through the water at her body. When she was in the water and standing, it left just her neck and head out in the air. It was so relaxing in the hot water. No one was there. At least that's what she _thought._

There was a movement of water behind her, and she froze, the vampire was already in the hot spring before she was. Hidden by steam. Now Sasuke was behind her, and began encircling her closely like a predator would to his prey. There was a smirk on his face, she could feel his onyx eyes scanning every inch of her.

He encircled closer and closer, she felt trapped inside his deep eyes. He came closer with a smirk adorning his face, and came to a stop in front of her. She splashed water at him uneasily and swam away.

He smirked as she swam behind one of the large rocks in the pool. He could feel her movements through the water, so it was useless trying to hide from him. As well he could smell her scent as clear as day.

_So it's a game of Hide and Seek? I'm ready to play my little Da Ji._

He smoothly glided through the water behind her so that she didn't notice, because his beauty was peeking around the rock to see where he was.

"Boo." He whispered into her ear from behind and she made a noise of surprise, and ducked into the water, swimming further away from him to the inbuilt benches along the side of the hot springs. Sitting on it, she was glad the only thing he could see was her neck and head.

Suddenly he was next to her on the bench, rather close. She didn't even see him move. He didn't dare come any closer or touch her, or she would run from him again.

Relaxing again into the special water, Da Ji's eyes were suddenly pulled to look outside the large window of a wall, watching in awe at the picture. Pink and orange pastels painted the sky, small yellow clouds here and there as the orange sun set slowly. It was breathtaking.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Sasuke asked softly, too staring through the glass.

"It is." She whispered in reply. "The most beautiful sun set I've ever seen."

His onyx eyes glazed over as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, and his head turned to his beauty, who looked back at him. The moon slowly began to rise, bathing the both of them in white light. She looked so beautiful, he had watched the sun set and the moon rise every day, but right now he wanted to watch his girl as she was bathed in the moon's light. He liked having her at his side and watching the eternal moon. He wanted to have an eternal partner to watch the sun and moon with him. He had wanted that for a long, long time.

He took gentle hold of her chin and leaned in, giving her a soft yet deep kiss, his tongue gently grazing her lips. He growled into the kiss. She was right in front of him, in the full moon's light, naked. It was screaming for him to take her. And he wanted to so badly. But he knew he couldn't until she begged him to.

Then he whispered into her ear.

"Go and change. I have a present for you."

She nodded and quickly grabbed hold of her towel and swiped it around her as she got out of the pool, in a way that he _couldn't _see anything.

Sasuke Uchiha watched his beauty walk into the changing rooms.

_I'll make you mine, Da Ji. But for tonight will be a night that you will always remember..._

Wordlessly, he leaned against a wall as he waited outside the females changing room having changed in record timing.

She came out, looking refreshed as anyone would from the water in the hot springs. She smiled at him and came over to him as he was holding some sort of garment. He unfolded it carefully in front of her and revealed a beautiful kimono.

Instructing her to put it on, she did, and came back outside. It was a beautiful midnight blue with the stars at the top and the midnight blue slowly started to get darker towards the bottom of the kimono where it turned black. It was made of very expensive and comfortable silk.

"It's expensive." She told him.

"I would only dress my beautiful girl in the finest of silks. You look beautiful." His eyes roamed all over her body, the outfit fitting her perfectly and showing off her curves wonderfully. "I want you to wear it tonight."

"Tonight?"

"I've held a grand ball in our honour. And I want you to wear it, as you stand with me, beside me."

Da Ji hadn't seen that the kimono she was wearing had a small red and white fan symbol of the Uchiha clan on the back on the shoulder. Therefore marking her to be with him for the night of celebration.

"_Our _honour? Aren't you the Prince?"

He chuckled. "Yes, I am. More of an Emperor than a Prince, though." She was startled. She hadn't expected Emperor.

"That must be a very large amount of vampires..."

**Wow, an EMPEROR!**

_That's more powerful than a Prince or a King..._

Sasuke suddenly brought her closer, pressed into his chest as his breath in her ear gave her shivers.

All trail of thought went out the window as his arms slithered around her waist, and there was a small rush of chakra around them, black dust twirled, and another surge of chakra rushed them into another room, the force making her head bob.

Waiting for her small dizziness to subside, Sasuke let the tight embrace loosen as he stepped back from his beauty, allowing her to take in the scene.

Da Ji gasped at the sight...

**Alright now THANK YOU to all those that have read this! (Hopefully you'll review as well!) XD.**

**Hehe, Wow I feel so great when you gave me such fantastic reviews and I hope you give plenty more! Lulz, review plz!**

**For all of my reviewers, I wanted to say THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEW!!! And those who don't anymore it's a real shame. For this story I've been hoping to get at least over a hundred reviews, and with the dwindling numbers I just don't think it's going to happen!**

**PWEASE! PWEASE! REVIEW WID QUALITAAAY! **

**Nd flare, XD. Thank you my lovely lovely reviewers bless u!**


	6. Sasuke: Dark Passion!

**Y hullo der ma loverly readers! Welcome! Now I present to you da next chappie! I made it slightly longer, and I hope you enjoy it because it took forever!!!**

**Mizu-Chibi-Chan- ****Lulz, well you never know! XD, I joke I joke. But I appreciate every review you give non-the less! No doubt! Cookies!**

**Lady Zuki-**** Wow I have a new reviewer! Welcome to the family! And I want to thank you so much for your advice! I've taken into account and I appreciate all advice and feedback that is given to me! As a reward, I am going to dedicate this chapter to you!!! Cookies nd ice cream!**

**DarkGoddess14- ****You never cease to amaze me my loyal reader! Of course not your not a predatory, clingy thing, I RESPECT you as my loyal, wonderful reviewer! (and I hope my PM bout personal matters helped you!) And I also LOVE your stories too! XD. Chica! I love all of your praises in your reviews, and you give absolute FANTASTIC feedback! You are nominated the best reviewer of ALL of my stories! XD, cookies (millies cookies!) and chocolate!**

**Larn555-**** Believe me when I say this, faithful reader, but in the NEXT CHAPTER you WILL find out what is up with that cat! It is on my schedule! Cookies!**

**Bloody Midnight-**** Lol! Thank you for your cute enthusiasm! Cookies!**

**Ladey CheriLina-**** Ooh! Maybe I WILL get Itachi in.... heheh.... Cookies!**

**Cherry1315-**** I am so glad at your enthusiasm of lemons! XD! Actually, I have a confession to make... I've already planned the lemons! LOOL! Cookies!**

**Lady Coke N Bleach-**** Lolz! Yup! He's an emperor I tell you! Cookies!**

**Vampire Princess 987-**** Hehe! I also love it when Sasuke's a seductive vampire! Da perfect vampire! Cookies!**

**NotTheOnlyOneLeft- ****Lol, cookies for tu! And thank you for da review! Dat rhymes! Hehe.**

**His-Possession-**** Wow I am so honoured! You gave me so much imspiration! Hehe I am so pleased that you love ma story! Btw I just LOVE your penname! XD Cookies**

**GuitarGirl1418-**** Thank you for the review and I am sorry to have you disappointed which I why this one is longer! Cookies!**

**Kt-**** Although you are an anonymous reviewer I was very pleased with your review! Cookies! XD!**

**HeadstrongNozomi-**** Lulz, thanks for the review I agree with you all the way! Cookies!**

**KnuXGirl4Eva24- ****Thanks for the review! I was just about to update and then you reviewed! Perfect timing! XD, yeah I know it's torture for him! Nd you and I and the rest of the reviewers ALL CAN'T WAIT until she DOES beg him! Lol. Cookies!**

Sasuke suddenly brought her closer, pressed into his chest as his breath in her ear gave her shivers.

All trail of thought went out the window as his arms slithered around her waist, and there was a small rush of chakra around them, black dust twirled, and another surge of chakra rushed them into another room, the force making her head bob.

Waiting for her small dizziness to subside, Sasuke let the tight embrace loosen as he stepped back from his beauty, allowing her to take in the scene.

Da Ji gasped at the sight...

**Chapter 6:**

It was beautiful. A vast, open grand hall with large, tall walls, and a very high ceiling that made her feel so small. The hall was wide and grand, open. It was so vast, and there was so much room for everything, there were many guests, which she noticed were all couples, and the room made everyone and everything seem so small. There were many tables outlined with food and a large, large space of marble floor where there was room for dancing.

All the couples were dressed very nicely, the females were dressed in bright, festive colours in a kimono, and the men were dressed in a single bright colour that matched their partner (e.g if their mate's colour on her kimono was mostly red for example, the men would too wear red.)

It made Da Ji and Sasuke stand out, as they were wearing dark colours (she's wearin' da midnight one remember?). She guessed it was to mark the higher vampires out.

Seeing their leader, all the guests bowed deeply. The vampire next to her wrapped his arm around her, and she watched as he nodded his head to the vampires, that they stood back upright again, and they smiled at her.

"Da Ji, these are all of the noble vampires in the kingdom." He looked across the mass of couples, which she knew didn't compare to the rest of his kingdom.

"And this is Da Ji, my only." His grip tightened for a moment before it relaxed snugly at her waist. Once again the guests bowed deeply, and she didn't know how to feel.

Standing next to Sasuke as his people bowed down to them felt amazing, she felt a belonging at his side, and she couldn't deny it.

Sasuke nodded for them all to straighten yet again and then the vampire led his beauty to his throne. Taking a seat gracefully, he pulled his beauty into his lap, then nodded his head towards the guards at the sides of the room, and they started opening the large double doors on the opposite side of the throne in the room.

"Da Ji," He turned his head to her as he pulled her closer into his lap. "This is a special ball in our honour, and therefore I have prepared entertainment for tonight."

It was a show, with gymnasts and jokers performing to the beats of drums. The jokers were the classic jokers from old times, with the twin-coloured outfit and hats with the bells and the face make-up. Then the gymnasts were dressed in the same as the jokers, only without the hats. The jokers were different than with the human world. They were mischievous, blowing out flames of fire and tricks with small objects and other elemental tricks were shown off like flames and water.

She was amazed and watched intently as the drum beats got faster and louder. One joker blew out flames of fire towards the sky for the grand finale and two other jokers on either side of him spat out fireballs while gymnasts performed contortions around them and behind them. The drums ended and in a puff of green smoke, the jokers were gone.

All the vampires applauded, and she did so as well.

"Everyone do as you please. Eat, drink. Enjoy the full moon." Sasuke announced, and all the nobles nodded.

Da Ji watched as everyone took small samples of food from the tables around, and began chattering to themselves. She was brought out of her curious observation when Sasuke brought his lips to her ear.

"Go ahead." He said. "Look around." He let her get up out of his lap and look around the foods and tables. The couples inspected her closely, and watched intently to see what kind of a person she was if she was to be their future queen.

She came across a nice looking stand with little black bowls of delicious heart-shaped chocolates. Just as she was about to pick one up to eat, a hand pulled the bowl away from her. Looking up at the hand, she saw a man with white hair that seemed to defy gravity, a mask that covered most of his face, and his left eye was closed.

"I don't think you'll be eating those, Miss. Da Ji." The adult told her. "They're for vampires to eat only. Makes human's prone to seduction. I think you're better off to just stay with His Highness than try to eat the food here." Her hazel eyes glanced up at him, before she smiled politely.

"Thanks, Mr..."

"Kakashi. Kakashi Hatake."

"Thanks, Kakashi." She excused herself, and he watched her go back to Sasuke.

_She's an intriguing one, Sasuke..._

His beauty returned to him, and he straight away pulled her back into his lap, missing the warmth.

"Tell me about yourself." He told her. Her hazel eyes looked up at him at the sudden request.

"Like what?" She was pulled to lie against his chest.

"Anything. What do you like?"

"I like..." She paused for a moment. "I love art, and... I like to dance..."

His eyes suddenly darkened with a smirk. "Then dance we shall." He purred deeply.

He picked her up out of his lap and stood, bowing gracefully. "May I have this dance, _Da Ji_?" He whispered her name like it was pure silk as he took hold of her hand and kissed it.

"Y-Yes..." Her heart sped up by the way that he looked at her with those dark eyes that caught her soul and drew her to him.

The emperor stood smoothly, the chatter in the room had long since died down. Sasuke led his beauty to the marble floors away from his throne. They stood in the middle, the noble vampires all watching them. His arm slowly curled around her waist tightly, leading her into the length of his body as his hold was firm yet snug. His onyx eyes never let go of her hazel ones as he slipped her hand into his. Their bodies fully moulded together, the full moon shining through the windows in streaked light.

He whispered into her ear seductively. "I'll show you a dance that you'll never forget." His eyes closed, and his hold tightened.

They began to move, their feet not making a single sound. The rhythm of their movements sent her into a trance. They moved together, completely moulded into each other. Her feet moved on their own with Sasuke's as he held her softly, gently. The white light of the full moon made their faces glow, and Da Ji was vaguely aware of the other vampires joining in the same dance.

She lost all concepts of time, aware of everything and nothing. Yet as the ball continued, and the monsters danced their way around the ballroom, their glowing faces and motionless glances tore away from them their deadly image. Kimono's spun, the crystal chandeliers sparkling beautifully. Their lips were pursed, some curled into unique smiles, the motions of these creatures so liquid that it seemed that they were gliding over the smooth marble floors, their feet not making one single sound.

The eerie music of the violin played from above, climbing out from the shadows and drowning the large room in a melodious sound. The ears listened and the bodies moved to the soft rhythm of the instruments, minds played by the subtle beat and all and everyone moved together in complete harmony. No voices spoke, only ears listened as they held their loved ones near, smiles and smirks and with careful, glowing glances they would glimpse at one another in awe of themselves, remaining happy and content.

Her breath caught in her throat as Sasuke's movements suddenly became erotic and passionate, yet still slow to the melodious music. He slowly leaned forward, making her back bend backwards as his lips grazed her neck, his hand strongly pressing against her lower back, before he just as slowly allowed her to straighten again. They moved together through time itself, only aware of their own breathing, and the closeness they shared. Her pulse raced, her conscious mind fogging over.

Adrenaline rushed through her. She felt _alive._

The violin's sounds turned soft, and Sasuke's movements became all the more gentle.

"Once you become a vampire," His husky voice whispered against her ear. "You become alive for all eternity."

With that, she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was Sasuke's flawless face, his black onyx eyes soft, the full moon shining in the window behind him, as his lips claimed her own.

**Thank you SO MUCH for reading my beautiful reviewers! I hope I got the scene just right as I had to go through a couple of drafts! (which is why it took so long! ...hehe.) Please review wid ur QUALITY feedback! Thank you wonderful reviewers!**

**You know u wanna!**

**Go on, why not?**


	7. Da Ji: 13th Hour!

**Welcome back my wonderful reviewers! Wow, almost 100 reviews!!! XD Wow I love all of you! I have taken in all of your advice and praise, which I AM SO GREATFUL FOR and I have made this chapter FULL of all da good stuff, ;). In dis chappie the CAT will REAPPEAR! (oh yeah, got your attention, lol) dis chappie will also bring Sasuke and Da Ji closer. Confused? Read on to see! And enjoy!**

**HeadstrongNozomi- ****Lulz, I totally agree wid you, but I have to get them to fall in love first! Lol, thank you for reviewing! Cookies!**

**Lady Zuki- ****Lol thank you so much for the review! I liked da feedback, lol. I made dis chappie nice and long so don't worry! Cookies!**

**xxCutie-Chanxx-**** Lol thank you! I'm so happy that you love my stories! I look forward to your reviews! Lol cookies!**

**Lovetoanime****- Wow! You reviewed THREE TIMES! Awesomeness! I actually blushed at the Twilight comment, lol. Thank you so much!!! Cookies ND ice cream for tu!**

**Larn555-****Erm yes that was in my Crimson Liquid story, but in the last chappie in dis story, I just used it as an ending, lol. In the next Crimson Liquid chappie it will tell you WHY Dae said to watch out for the full moon! Thank you for the review! Cookies!**

**Taiyauchiha21- ****I am so glad you're enthusiastic about her becoming a vampire, as am I! Lol. Your review made me realise that I haven't heard from you in a while! But I am so happy I did now! Lol, cookies!**

**Ladey CheriLina- ****Well, we're gonna find out! XD Cookies for the review!**

**Cherry1315- ****I loved the review, thank you! I loved the feedback so thank you! Cookies!**

**DarkGoddess14-**** Your review was just AWESOMENESS! I am SO glad and SO happy that I have a loyal, wonderful reviewer like you!! As well, your advice made me go 'damn, why DIDN'T I DO DAT?!' lol, amazing advice you have! You and I are both edging for a lil lemon flavour, but I've got to make them fall in love first! Lol, and this chappie and the last one link together. I love you my chica! Millie's cookies and ice cream! (wid chocolate sauce)**

**Coke N Bleach-Lady of the Oc's- ****Thank you! Cookies! I've also made dis chappie longer as well for you!**

**Repear- ****Wow for an anonymous reviewer you sure review at the right time! It's so amazing to have you love all of my stories, thank you for your reviews I appreciate it!! Cookies!**

**I n f i n i t e Masquerade- ****Thank you for all of the advice I took it in and I hope I have reflected that in this chappie! I really appreciate praise and advice so THANK YOU!! Cookies! XD!**

**KnuxGirl4Eva24- ****Lul, Sasuke didn't turn her into a vampire in da last chappie, but we shall see! Thank you for the review! Nd yes I also want my hair like Kakashi's! Lol! Cookies!**

**Providentia- ****Wow! A new reviewer! Welcome to the reviewing family! I love that you love my stories, and I'm on your fav author list! *does little dance* I love reviewers that do that!! Thank you so much for the advice and praise my newest fan, and I hope that I improved in dis chappie! Review with more advice if you can please, Cookies!**

**SinDRegrets911- ****Yes they do resemble one another but they have completely different story lines that you shall see with more chapters. Cookies for the review!**

_**Now for the moment you've been waiting for...**_

"Once you become a vampire," His husky voice whispered against her ear. "You become alive for all eternity."

With that, she slowly slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she saw was Sasuke's flawless face, his black onyx eyes soft, the full moon shining in the window behind him, as his lips claimed her own.

**Chapter 7:**

Sasuke gave her a soft kiss as she slipped into unconsciousness, holding her tight against him, feeling completely content with her in his arms. The haunting dance stopped, and couples seeped through into the night like flutters of butterflies. All but one man remaining.

Kakashi walked forward to where his Emperor held his beauty, scanning them up and down, noting the peaceful look on both their faces (Da Ji is sleeping) as Sasuke closed his dark eyes.

"She's still a human, Sasuke." The said vampire's black eyes opened and looked at the grey-haired man through half-lidded eyes. "Very fragile." He buried his nose deeper into Da Ji's black hair. "I'm surprised that such a delicate thing managed to stay in the 13th Hour for so long."

The 13th Hour was the name of the dance that he had just shown to her, one where the male vampire would whisk their mate into a trance of passion, erotica, beauty, and endless time. Thus representing the 13th Hour, what only vampires can achieve through a dance. The energy and power built into it would be too much for any human to stay in for long, but it's designed to bind the male and female closer, binding their souls closer and closer.

Sasuke picked up his girl bridal style, and looked towards the elder vampire. "And it's my job to protect my delicate mate. My Da Ji."

Kakashi Hatake's hand ran through his anti-gravity hair, and told the Royal Highness, "Training will begin at sunrise. Meet me in your grand library."

Sasuke nodded towards his mentor and trainer.

"Goodbye, Sasuke-sama."

A small whirlwind of black dust enveloped the Emperor and his beauty before he appeared back in his room, Kakashi too long gone.

He wrapped up his mate in silk sheets, watching her sleep like a baby, and holding the edges of the warm sheets he leaned down and kissed the tender flesh of her neck. He basked in the scent of his beauty, feeling complete, and content just staying near and against his only.

He slid his soft lips over hers once, twice, then entwined in a full kiss, before breaking it to lay his head next to hers and lay on her softly. He began stroking her hair as she began to wake.

His beauty woke in his arms, her beautiful hazel eyes revealed themselves beneath her long black lashes. The first thing she saw was him, the first thing she felt was him, and as she turned her head on the pillow to gaze towards Sasuke, all she did was move closer. He purred softly before holding her tighter. His muscles relaxed into her, on top of her, breathing just as softly as she was. He found himself continuing to purr, enjoying his female's presence and scent.

"What's your favourite colour?" He asked suddenly.

"Navy blue, or crimson red, or black."

"What's your favourite flower?"

She thought for a moment. "Any type of rose. What about yours?"

"Lilies." He told her, smirking.

The effects of the dance came back to her. She remembered every breath she took, and every step she made, every move that was guided by the vampire.

"Sasuke... What was that dance? I've never felt anything like that... I felt... _alive_."

He chuckled deeply. "Well of course you've never felt anything like that before. Only a vampire can perform that dance with their mate. It binds their souls together, whisks their female into a trance of erotica and passion with the male, and the beauty of it, of the endless eternity, entwines together their souls, bringing them closer, and closer. That's a vampire's yearning, to spend the infinity of forever with their mate. The process is a completely different thing to mating, though. You felt alive, as your true desires were awakening inside of you. For completion."

"I-It was amazing..." She whispered, staring deeply into his onyx eyes.

"The energy that was put into that dance was too much for a human mind to stay in for long, but once you become a vampire, we could spend much longer in such a high state."

The words sent pleasurable shivers down her spine of anticipation, she wanted to feel that again.

"Today's an important day, my little one." He kissed the top of her head.

"What for?" She asked.

"Today is the reunion of an important event, and every year I pray on this date." He looked deep into her deep hazel eyes, dusted with brown. "Come with me."

She was about to sit up, when his arms wrapped around her waist and they both swirled to onyx dust, energy surging and reappearing with a small whirlwind of dust before an old maple door. Sensing the chakra that the place held, she could immediately tell that the mood was serene. Sasuke himself stared at the doors silently, before he opened them slowly and walked through before ushering her in.

She walked into a dimly lit room, candles everywhere, the hard white wax was fixed and slightly dripping before it got hard on the places where the candles were. In front of her, were two gravestone like shrines. Each had a bowl of herbs on the top, and a picture of a woman who strangely resembled Sasuke, and a stern man with austere features.

The Emperor next to her bowed, and she quickly followed without thinking.

The vampire lit some jasmine-scented incense, and immediately it filled the dimly lit room.

He knelt down and sat on his shins, and she quickly followed him, she sat on the Female Shrine's side, while he sat on the left on the Male Shrine's side.

"Mother, Father, I'm back." Sasuke whispered.

Da Ji looked at him, his family were dead? An ache hit her from deep inside, she couldn't begin to understand how he felt, but she was always sensitive to dead relatives. She realised that she didn't know of anything of Sasuke's story, but stayed silent, as she didn't want to interrupt.

The male turned to his beauty. "Da Ji, my parents were murdered by my brother, Itachi. I built their shrine's here in my castle so that every year I'd come back and visit, unfortunately my brother's still roaming around. I've never had anyone to share anything with before, nothing like this. I've always been alone since they were killed. But this is very important to me, and I want to share it with you. I...want you to pray with me." He whispered the last part like it was a secret.

Without hesitating, she whispered back to him. "Of course I will, Sasuke." She felt an honour to be able to pray with him, the Emperor, to his lost family. She looked deep into the smiling face of his mother, and then looked at his father. His mother looked a lot like him, and the father must have given his features onto Sasuke's brother.

"I'm honoured." She told him. "My parents died in an accident when I was very young, and since then my uncle took me in and raised me. Every year, I go to the graveyard where they were buried, to pray."

His black eyes closed. She was like him. They could share themselves with each other in an understood silence. He reached out and stroked her soft black hair. She looked up at his touch as his pale, strong hand reached in to massage her roots. Her dark, deep hazel eyes closed just as he leaned over and his lips entwined with hers, his hand still routed deeply into her hair dominantly.

"Mine." Is all that he spoke when he broke away. She was his, his, and his. He could share himself and give himself completely to her. He had never been able to experience such a complete feeling. She understood him, fit him perfectly. He wouldn't let anyone take that away. "Mine." He repeated to his beauty possessively.

"Pray with me." He whispered.

In the dim light, breathing the scent of jasmine, they prayed in silence.

With the finish of his prayer in an unknown time later, Sasuke's eyes re-opened, and he glanced to the side towards his beauty. Watching her praying next to him in her rightful space reserved for her next to him. He felt so attuned with her, but what surprised him was that he always thought he wanted to be alone when he prayed, but he loved her presence.

The human girl came out of her prayer halfway through, she couldn't stay much longer. She was too sensitive to deceased family's, both hers and Sasuke, she had to go outside.

"Sasuke, can I go outside for a moment? I'd just like a moment to myself. It's a bit too much."

He nodded. "I'll be out in a minute. Just breathe for a few moments."

She stood gracefully, and bowed towards the shrines, before Da Ji elegantly stepped out the door, she caught the glimpse of a black cat partly hidden behind a nearby corner. She did a double take, but it had disappeared.

_Weird..._

As the door shut behind her, she tipped her head back and let her hair slide from her face and breathed out, dark eyes closing, she let her body relax and clear everything from her mind. From emotional memories, she thought, but it made her more susceptible to mind control.

She caught a glimpse of those red eyes of the cat, before just as quickly she saw the long dainty tail twirl as it walked around the corner, coaxing her to follow. Her mind turned foggy, and her feet began walking, walking. She turned the corner, and saw the cat's tail again just disappear behind the corner. Once again her mind clouded over, and she followed after the cat hurriedly.

An eerie musical noise began to play...

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNNN! WATS GONNA HAPPEN?! It took SO LONG to write this chapter and get it juuuuuust right (if you know what i mean when you write, lol) ALL FEEDBACK IS IMMENSELY APPRECIATED! As I said before a few chappie's ago, I have the next chappie's all planned out, and I PROMISE the next one's gonna be a stunna! **

**You know you want to! Review with your wonderful feedback my lovely loyal reviewers! I hope you enjoyed! And enjoy writing a review too!**


	8. Itachi: Velvet Shadow

**Wow!! Welcome back gorgeous reviewers I am so so so so SO happy and pleased with the feedback and love I received!!! And here's your awaited update!! And your awaited answers.... Mwhahahaha!!!**

**Cherry1315- ****Why thank you! Cookies for being the first reviewer (or it could be Oreo's, whichever you want) :)**

**Lovetoanime- ****Yeah! It's good when cookies and ice-cream are appreciated, but just this time you've just got cookies!**

**xoxCutie-Chanxox- ****Well your gonna find out! Cookies!**

**Bull3tpr0of93-**** Here you go! And I already added chapter 3 of Love You Only, and I'm going to have ANOTHER early update!! Cookies!**

**Larn555- ****Here you go! Your answers await joo!! Cookies!**

**.Laydee CheriLeena. – ****Oh I really like your name now! I really do, I liked it before, but I like it now as well ;) Cookies!**

**KnuxGirl4Eva- ****Wow I can now write your name by memory, (before I'd had to go to my review page to see if this one's capital or this is an x or whatever) but Yes! It's possible since you always always always always review!! Such a good reviewer! Cookies ND ice cream!!! XD! Nd I also like Kakashi's hair *shifty eyes***

**Providentia- ****Thanks for the eager review! Cookies!**

**SinDRegrets911- ****Yay thanks for the praise! I hope it is progressing well, could you tell me in your next review? Pwease? Cookies if you do!!**

**Hell Has Opened Alucard Lives- ****Hehe, read for answers! Cookies!**

**HeadstrongNozomi- ****Thanks for the review, cookies!**

**DarkGoddess14- ****Aww thank you so much for all the praise!! You are by far my favourite reviewer!! You keep me going! Now for giving the best review, you get oreo's and milk! Or... cookies nd ice cream! Or chocolate. A nice selection for my loyal fan I say ;)**

**GuitarGirl1418- ****Thanks for the review! Cookies!**

**Emo Bynny13- ****Thanks SO MUCH for all the feedback! I really enjoyed your review!! ^^ Cookies nd ice cream!!**

**Ceruliana- ****Aw thanks, cookies!**

**EclipseCrystal- ****You'll see! Cookies!**

**SilverMistKunoichi- ****Here you go! I'm sorry to keep you waiting!!**

She caught a glimpse of those red eyes of the cat, before just as quickly she saw the long dainty tail twirl as it walked around the corner, coaxing her to follow. Her mind turned foggy, and her feet began walking, walking. She turned the corner, and saw the cat's tail again just disappear behind the corner. Once again her mind clouded over, and she followed after the cat hurriedly.

An eerie musical noise began to play...

**Chapter 8:**

An eerie musical noise began to play, playing her mind and heart to slow as she got closer with each step. It was the eerie music of an old, yet elegantly played piano. It smooth notes ran over her body and gave her chills, coaxing her to come closer. The melody drifted in the air, its euphoric notes ringing crystal clear through night. She listened, spellbound to the enchanting piece, her feet walking on its own towards the sound.

She made it round the corner, the beautiful music louder and the source from a creak of a door, the cat's tail just disappearing into the small opening. She moved closer, seeing the end of a black ebony piano, and suddenly she wanted to see who created this beautiful, soft yet electrifying music. It made her skin prick. She was at the door, her fingertips slowly pushing against the wooden black engraved door. Deep hazel eyes widened at the sight of the man at the piano.

He had long silky black hair tied into a low ponytail and deep black eyes which looked so familiar. Pale skin contrasted with his dark features and dark clothing. His eyes were half-lidded as he played his fingers across ivory keys. From her angle he was facing her, so she couldn't see his fingers, but it was so entrancing that she couldn't take her eyes off him. The figure that looked so like someone else she knew...

Her head pulsed for a moment, before the music slowed to a stop, the cat that had lured her there perched on his shoulder, yawning lazily and showing off pearly white fangs. His onyx eyes pierced through hers, and straight through her soul. She could feel him probing around in her mind, his eyes still hypnotising.

"Da Ji." His voice called, echoing slightly in her mind. His voice made her step back.

He himself stood. He was tall, lean and powerful. His eyes roamed over her body, studying her.

"So you're the one my little brother wants." He murmured.

Amazement sparked deep within her as he came closer. Who was this man?

His face was illuminated with the lack of lighting that mostly burned out candles held.

"Quite an interesting choice of a mate." He mused. "Hm. I approve." He said before pressing his two fingers into her forehead, silencing her thoughts until her veins felt cool all over her body.

"You now have my power within you. Just as a safety measure. There are so many blood-thirsty men in this Kingdom." He leaned in. "I don't want the only female that's going to revive the Uchiha clan crushed easily, do I?" Suddenly, she stepped back.

"**Itachi." **A dark voice growled from behind Da Ji, making her gasp when she was seized by the waist to be held against a strong muscular body which was posed to attack if needed.

Her mind had been emptied so easily, then it fogged straight up again as sanity claimed her again. Sasuke kept her close, tightly so. His arm flowing out from the side of her shoulder, holding a sword with electric pulses running down the length towards Itachi tauntingly. Dangerously blazing Sharingan were insane with hatred directed at the comical man just a couple of meter's away.

"Little brother." The man acknowledged.

The atmosphere in the room turned dangerous. Sasuke was throwing the mother of all glares over her shoulder at this man, who remained eerily calm.

"Did he touch you." He turned his head to whisper softly, gently into her ear.

"I did not touch her brother. I rather approve. She's worthy to be Uchiha property." Her own eyes glared.

His beauty was not Uchiha property. Sasuke seethed slightly, a growl emitting from his throat just behind her.

She wasn't something that only a certain bloodline could claim. She liked the way Sasuke said 'You're Mine' because it was different, she felt...cared for, loved even. He said it lovingly, but the way his own brother said it as though she was a piece of meat, like she was so worthless that others had to give her permission that she was worthy to do a certain thing.

"You have no say in who I pick as my mate, whether you find them worthy or not." He growled lowly, but slower than before.

_You're not taking her away from me. _Sasuke snarled.

"Never fear, little brother." The man smirked. "I just wanted to see what had stolen my brother's attention. And you have a good reason, too. She's very beautiful. I won't step foot inside your castle again. You can count on it."

Sasuke merely snarled.

"Stay away from us."

Da Ji turned in Sasuke's tight, possessive arm as the black figure of Sasuke's elder brother leapt away into the night. She turned and looked into his dark, beautiful eyes. Just then, she realised that Sasuke was hers, just as much as she was his. At that moment she wanted to cherish him for everything he was worth. They were together in this, they were the half to each other in eternity.

From the moment when she had gone into the '13th Hour' as it was described, she had peaked into another world where time was just an illusion. She was full-throttled into an endless space where if she wasn't careful, she wouldn't have had the mind to come out, and would spend forever just dancing within the dimension between life and death. Since that haunting dance, she felt on the same wave-length as the Vampire's. They were no longer living, they had passed through those limitations, but they hadn't died, and their souls remain between a timeless dimension, doomed to dance with the devil forever, and dancing with a soul mate would send them into mindless euphoria from the stream between the living and the strange. They were vampires, the elegant undead.

But, she couldn't help but feel so attached to the beautiful vampire Emperor as a result. She could no longer hide it. She had no pride to deny it, and accepted it with open arms. All her life, she realised, she had an empty feeling, but only when she was on that spiritual plain, dancing her heart out with the man that promised her eternity, she couldn't help but realise that she had always wanted to claim, and be claimed.

It felt _right_. And she realised she was probably almost as possessive as he was. Strangely, she wanted no other than Sasuke. She leant up and softly brushed their lips together. The monster in his chest raged to get out as he returned the passionate and heated kiss. Her tongue darted out and licked his lips, and for a moment she thought she had gone too far, but then he opened his mouth and his tongue entwined with her own, his chidori-charged sword being pushed back into its hold and he took hold of her waist again.

He growled softly, wanting much, much more. The 13th hour wasn't enough, he wanted to fill and be filled by her. When he pulled back, he stared down to her with lust-filled eyes.

"Did he touch you." He repeated he question he had asked earlier.

"No." She answered. "He's your brother? The one that..."

"Yes." Was all he said, and she understood that that man was the reason that his family was dead. "I want you to be more careful where you go in the future, Da Ji." His face was serious.

"I followed a cat!" She defended, while he smirked.

"A cat that bewitched you to follow it all the way to Itachi. Clever cat."

"I'm serious!"

He chuckled, his voice deep and husky. He held his beauty tighter.

"I know. You must remember to stay with me, okay. And if you see anything, anything at all, you must tell me so I can protect you. There's no telling what my brother can do. If he thought you weren't suitable, he would've killed you."

Sasuke's finger tips brushed some hair away from her beautiful hazel eyes.

She was jerked to the moment when pale fingers had prodded her forehead, knowing every secret and detail about her in a single moment, as well as pushing power deep within the back of her mind, hidden and locked up until she was ready to use it.

Sasuke pushed his forehead against hers, jerking her out of her thoughts.

"I can't stand it when there's something in your mind and you're not telling me." He whispered, closing his eyes for a couple of moments before opening them. "There are so many dangerous men in my Kingdom. You've witnessed only my own Brother, and a twisted vessel itself, Orochimaru. Hopefully, we won't be seeing either of them for a long time." His eyes roamed her face, their forehead's still touching. "I only want you to be happy."

"Being with you, Sasuke, makes me happy." She replied, smiling at the truth of the words. "But,-"

He cut her off and took hold of her chin. "We both our strengths, Da Ji. And we both have our insecurities. Now you drive me crazy. And this is why we have to work at this. It's not going to be easy, it's going to be very, very hard. We're going to have to work at it every day until we get it right. And I'm doing it because I want you. You, me, forever and always. I want that. Now tell me what you want." His eyes were demanding.

She thought her heart would practically burst with that confession.

"That was everything I wanted to hear. Sasuke, for once in my whole life, I've felt pure freedom ever since you've brought me here. I love the way you express your passion, and I am more than willing to work at this with you. There are obstacles we need to overcome together. I've always held fear..."

He tilted her chin back up to see fear in her beautiful, sparkling eyes. It made his heart wretch.

"I'm afraid to be tossed away." She told him. "I'm afraid... that you'll tire of me. I'm afraid to be used, and that everything I can give you won't be enough for you."

He pulled her hard against him, growling.

"Don't _ever _put yourself down like that." He whispered. He pulled her head up from his chest and wiped away wet tears with his thumbs. "_Everything _that you give me makes my heart soar, Da Ji. Even the littlest things have me over the moon. It leaves me hoping that you'll stay with me. I'll never _ever _tire of you," He wiped away more tears when she burst into sobs. "Everything you give me is _more _than enough. You fulfil me, Da Ji. And it doesn't matter about the big things. I complete you, and you complete me. There's no other way, you're my mate," He whispered and cradled her against her chest. "And it's more than enough if you even just stay at my side. _Never _disregard your abilities to bewitch me, my Da Ji."

She too hugged him tight. She felt his chest was, for once, warm. She felt safe just in his arms like this, being cradled until her sobs died down.

"I'll always stay with you, Sasuke." She told him.

He whispered into her ear. "Only you can make my soul take flight. You bewitch me and enchant me, Da Ji. I'll never be able to tear myself away from you, much less toss you away. I'll give you the world, Da Ji. I'll give you the world." He held the sides of her head before kissing her forehead. "In time, you'll love me as I love you." He could hear her gasp.

His words were tangible, and fell off his tongue in complete poetry.

"Sasuke..." She whispered breathlessly with a grateful smile on her face. They both laughed and he picked her up and spun her round, holding her tight.

"I'll be with you forever." He whispered in complete content. "I'll give you the world."

He held her face and kissed all over her face slowly. Her eyes closed softly, trusting him with every fibre of her being. He kissed her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids and eyelashes, lingering on her lips, moving across her jaw, and still holding her head tilted up by the roots of her hair, he kissed sensually down her neck and began slowly and rhythmically biting where her shoulder and neck began, biting the skin in a circular motion that somehow relaxed her.

She sighed as she let herself be pampered.

"Aah... It's not like my student to be late for training." A deeply mature, yet playful voice broke them apart from their moments of affection.

They broke apart, before Kakashi Hatake smiled behind his mask.

"You're finally courting her, eh, Sasuke?"

Da Ji was no fool. She knew exactly what it was. It was a male's chance to prove himself to a female, and if she thinks she has, she allows him to mate with her. It's like a normal relationship, but in animal terms. It was perfect for Sasuke, she mused, as he was just as possessive as any male. She was the uke in this, she knew that. And since they both practically let their hearts out to each other, she knew that they were. Sasuke nodded at her with a smile as if to confirm her thoughts. And that they were courting.

"About time," He sighed a small white puff. "If he carried on the way he was going without courting you, glaring and about to rip off any other males head off for merely looking at you, I thought he'd next be on a killing spree. Even so, Sasuke, I don't expect you to be late. Even _I _arrived on time."

"Well that's something you don't see every day." Said the Uchiha.

"Precisely. Now let's go." He turned on his heel before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke kissed the top of Da Ji's head, sealing his promises to her, smiling into her sweet smelling hair.

"Alright, now you need to come training with me."

"Wait, what?"

Before she could say anymore, he embraced her and within a whirlwind of black dust they disappeared.

**Now I kinda poured my heart into this chapter, and so I'm sorry if it was uneventful for you! But I had to show that they both had insecurities, and that they could both work on it and come closer together. Well, did you like it? Iz it Iz it wikid?! Tell me! All feedback, reviews, praise and CONSTRUCTIVE critisim is welcome! :)**

**...............................Go on...**

**--------------------------You can do it...**

**--------------------------------------Go on! Down the bend like Lewis Hamilton!**

_**Oh yes! And here he comes to the finish line!!!**_

_**!--------!**_

_**!--------!**_

_**!--------!**_

_**And he MAKES IT!!**_

_**(I'm implying that you click the button below that will get you cookies on the next chappie.**_

_**I just thought I'd warn you ;) )**_


	9. Sasuke: So Close!

**Hellloooooooo! Welcome back! Hi! Sorry it took so long, I was trying to update another chappie for a different story when I realised –Hey, what about this one?- and I did! So Voila!**

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! XD I LOVED all of your reviews, praise and fandom!**

**I've gotten a few messages asking for when my next update was, and here it is my lovelies! **

**I can't believe it's chapter nine already! Wow!**

**Happy New Year Everyone! May you all have a prosperous 2011! :D**

I know you suffered  
But I don't want you to hide  
It's cold and loveless  
I won't let you be denied

Soothe me  
I'll make you feel pure  
Trust me  
You can be sure

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

_I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine  
You may be a sinner  
But your innocence is mine

Please me  
Show me how it's done  
Tease me  
You are the one

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

_I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Please me  
Show me how it's done

Trust me  
You are the one

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_

_I want to recognise your beauty is not just a mask,_

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past,_

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart_

Undisclosed Desires~ Muse

**Chapter 9: **

Tsunade was currently asleep at her desk in the Hokage tower as Shizune frowned at the open door frame. Tsunade's face was lying in her paperwork, her brush brittle with dried ink, and her ink pot spewed over one side of the desk, black ink everywhere, and a bottle of sake in the opposite hand. Paper littered the office, more so than usual, making Shizune shake her head and purse her lips. Ton Ton snorted in her 'mothers' arms as the medic-nin loudly slammed the door shut, giving the Hokage a rather rude awakening.

"Wha-huh-huh?" Tsunade snorted rather un-lady like out of her slumber, springing alert and upright in her huge armchair. Finally coming to terms with her surroundings, the Fifth Hokage stood down and rubbed her forehead, wishing away the sudden migraine hangover that so frequently dominated most of her mornings.

"You fell asleep in the office _again, _Tsunade-sama." Shizune sighed and pushed a glass of water and a painkiller towards her boss. The Hokage took it without a word as her head felt like it was a thousand times too big for her body. "What were you thinking?" Her secretary continued, sighing again as she knew she wasn't going to get an answer. "The Council will be arriving shortly, Tsunade-sama. Da Ji won't be back, I'm afraid. The guards at the gates haven't seen or felt anything or anyone being dropped off."

_That's because the guards never see anything... _Tsunade growled in her head.

It was usual for the big-boobed woman to pass out on her desk from alcohol, but since the added stress of Da Ji's abduction- in return for a crammed 365 days to prepare for a full out war in the worst case scenario- by Sasuke Uchiha, without knowing the profile of the seventeen year old girl at all, Tsunade was having a crisis. No doubt, Tsunade knew Sasuke wanted a mate and an heir, and the fact did little to comfort the Hokage that a vampire's instincts and sense of smell should never be second guessed, so Konoha's little Da Ji was his mate.

Da Ji's uncle, however, was taking it even worse than the Hokage. He had been consumed in guilt, only being seen in the occasional meeting now, his visits getting less and less frequent. The aged and already fragile man could now be called a hermit. In fact, Da Ji's absence left everyone a little disturbed internally from the sudden disconnection of her frequent visits, and bright persona that they were used to.

The big-boobed woman sighed, and brought her shaking cup of sake to her lips. It was getting harder and harder to cover up her sudden absence to Naruto and her other friends. At first, it was simple; they used Da Ji's ambassador responsibilities (yeah guys, she's an ambassador of Konoha) to their advantage, and covered up her abduction with being accompanied to Suna. Now a month and a half down the line, people were starting to question where she was, especially Naruto. The brat could tell something was off. And there was something off with today.

"Drinking already...?" Shizune sighed next to her with newly appeared Ton-Ton in her arms, looking at the time, early in the morning, well before noon. "There goes that new year's resolution..." As if agreeing, the pink pig against her torso sighed in sync with the medic.

Tsunade's honey eyes stayed forward, barely aware of the Council Members filing in for the morning meeting, some carrying scrolls with briefs and plans. The Hokage's eyes hardened with thought. They had no idea what Da Ji's profile was, if she was even still alive. It was such a reckless gamble with the un-dead, she berated herself as a mantra.

How did she let him take her? This was no gamble with money, this was life and death against the most dangerous and beautiful creature's ever known to man. She sucked at gambling with just money on its' own; let alone with a formidable, powerful Vampire.

"She's really gone, Shizune." She murmured to her assistant, and took another gulp from her white tea cup. The big boobed woman didn't know what she was thinking, but it took a month and a half for everything to really sink in. She'd gone through the denial, the acceptance, the hysteria that followed, and reverted back to denial for a short while. Now she'd really gotten to the acceptance stage.

Shizune's lips lowered in a sad frown, she had been trying to cheer up the busty woman but to no use.

Tsunade had gambled away one of her own- a life- one of the people she swore to protect when she became Hokage, and it was killing her. Honey eyes slowly focused on Ray as he walked in slightly hunched over, and took his seat in silence. In fact, his seat was a little dusty after lack of use for a good few weeks at a time. It's a surprise he turned up today. Then again, today was off. The big-boobed woman thought for a little bit longer about her gamble.

Da Ji wasn't even Tsunade's own kid.

For now, it was the toll of Da Ji's absence that was affecting them all.

Tsunade fought hard not to meet Ray's eyes as they began discussing weaponry and current shinobi stats.

* * *

Da Ji laughed out loud merrily, clutching her stomach and everything in the force of her hysteria. Laying next to her on the picnic blanket, Sasuke let an amused chuckle, with a twinkling fondness in his eyes. Da Ji was sitting up, nearly crying her eyes out.

"Are you kidding me?" She cried through her sounds of laughter.

"Shikamaru ate every last chip, and Choji had never looked so horrified."

Frankly, the story had such little importance to him, but to see her laughing and smiling in such a way made it worth it. It'd been a few months since the beginning of Da Ji's stay, and their bond had since then stabilized into a fond love that grew day by day to be further and further encompassing than before, whether they saw each other or not. Sometimes the Uchiha had to train with Kakashi-sensei, and other times they simply did whatever they wanted at the time.

Da Ji had come to know everyone around the castle much more, and had grown much more comfortable. Da Ji had taken to the castle's ancient library with a vast amount of literature, history, science, and magic. Of course Da Ji would have taken inventory there, it was like heaven for her. She devoured information readily and proved to be a quick learner if Sasuke ever quizzed her. Interesting, Sasuke found, and pleasantly surprised. The right kind of learner with a quick mind that a Queen by his side would need. And Da Ji was every bit his, they just had to consummate their mating. He anticipated that day eagerly.

The day where they would mate drew closer and closer as Da Ji was becoming more and more a Queen every day. She has seen, and accepted his ferociousness in battle, his worst temper (where she had to calm him down) and also his most tender moments and his fierce commitment to protect her. She didn't want just that, but the Vampire King had come to realise that she had his heart as well. Immune to fear against vampires after the first month, Da Ji grew more confident around the castle, and made friends.

The castle was their home- _home_. Sasuke stopped in his thoughts as a new abrupt sentence declared itself on the forefront of his mind.

"Kitten," He approached the subject delicately, shifting in his spot on the blanket. "Do you want to go home?" His tone was curious, open, yet had an underlining hint of slight apprehension and anxiety for the answer.

Da Ji was the type of person who could see what others didn't. She somehow saw straight through Sasuke, which puzzled him constantly. He didn't like hearing it when his beloved told him he was more sensitive than Da Ji had first thought initially. She wasn't one to judge people on sight, but Sasuke had never struck her for one to care much about many things; until he let her see the light and open-ness in her eyes like a child. Innocence was still there. It made her smile every time she thought of it. The Uchiha had no idea what the hell she was smiling at, but seeing her sweet, broad smile had him smiling back every time.

Considering the question, she simply answered that she had thought of it more than once. She was torn, to be frank. She so enjoyed her time with Sasuke, yet she was so homesick. Sometimes nostalgia just hit her, even in a beautiful place such as this wonderful world she was in. Although every day she was ecstatic to learn something new, either through her own observation, being in the right place at the right time, or being shown something incredible by Sasuke, she was content with where she was, but the pain of missing her previous home; when it was torn away so quickly, was still healing. One of Da Ji's friends she had managed to make in the castle, be it a maid, a cook, or a guest, had simply delighted her further and further about the World of Vampires.

People just seemed to flock to Da Ji, and seemed to follow her as if she already ruled by Sasuke's side as his mate and Queen. It was a well known fact; she loved being with Sasuke. The moments she was alone, however, homesickness sometimes hit her full force. And at those times it was unbearable. So yes, of course she missed her home.

Sasuke Uchiha watched. Da Ji occupied everything in the mighty Sharingan. Slowly, red faded to black. These onyx eyes that could grip the hardness of a marble in their stare, were soft, rich chocolate as they observed the emotions play across his intended mate. She was such an interesting, intriguing creature. She, who was so full of emotion, so _sensitive, _yet held such an iron-will of fire, that whenever he has the blessing to even _glimpse _simply took his breath away. It was beautiful, her sensitivity, stubbornness, and that _fire_. He could sit and watch all day the delicate emotions play across her face, her eyes, like tides of emotion.

Yet he had also seen her fire. He held a yearning deep within his chest to be consumed by that fire til he was nothing but ashes, he wanted to hold her through those tides, brace the ocean with her. And so Sasuke watched. Protective, caring. When the possibility entered his head that he may have caused his mate pain by his own selfish act of attaining her within his castle caused regret to surge in his gut. It made him wince suddenly.

Sasuke's torso found himself sitting up instantly and gathered his intended in a strong, firm embrace. She sighed wantonly at how safe she felt, and the close proximity. She wasn't affected by Sasuke's good looks in the beginning like she suspected many of the female population were -she was much more of a personality and character person- however she _was _attracted to him. His sensitive hearing picked up her sigh like she was breathing in his ear like a vixen; and he couldn't suppress his shiver.

He continued to hold her close. In his head, he was whispering that he was sorry. Da Ji felt sudden confusion well up in her, and she asked what was wrong. He replied by lifting her chin and taking her lips with a gentle, passionate and deep kiss that lasted a full ten seconds.

If there were an onlooker, they would see a girl in the centre of a garden, leaning into her protection and guardian, a dark haired and pale skinned guardian angel. They would see both the fierceness and tenderness of the bond between them, and that kiss. Oh, _that kiss._ If they were gifted with sensitive sight, they would see this bond enveloping them and swallowing them up. They may note the katana by his side, the relaxed posture of a confident and skilled fighter tense and urgent over its lover, (from the way they were behaving and touching, it would leave no doubt in their minds that they _had _mated) and the protective nature in the man's stance; with white cloth covered arms wrapped firmly around this one girl. _His_ girl. She seemed so much smaller in such an embrace, covered, almost smothered by intensity with her hands against the plains of his chest. Yet enjoying it like a hunger finally being satiated.

But what an onlooker would not see, probably due to the misty tears that would cloud their vision at a sight, would be the breaking of the kiss like there were strings keeping their faces millimetres apart. From a distance, the slight tilting of the guardian's head would go undetected as he'd skim her lips over and over with his, only to devour her once more. In his lap, hands on his chest and the full receiver of steamy heat and being held there by tight, strong muscles and arms to his torso in an iron hold, would tilt him over the edge unintentionally as she'd innocently moan. Like the previous moan, it was picked up by delicate, attuned hearing that could hear for miles, and large, warm hands braced her closer into his lap until her legs were around his waist.

Fortunately, there was no onlooker. Or the nosebleed they would have exploded with would arouse the wrath of a growling lion, The Vampire King, to fiercely guard and protect what's his. Nobody looked at Da Ji the wrong way as to steer clear of this wrath from the Uchiha. For now, the very same lion was purring over his lioness, now under him, his body covering hers rather protectively with his large hands running over her trembling body. The more he caressed her with firm hands, grasped, groped and gripped, the stronger her scent of arousal grew. It was enough to send his male ego through the roof, and his senses go over wire. In the back of his mind, he remembered that Kakashi told him that's why humans were _dangerous_, their natural pheromones and scents can easily overwhelm a Vampire.

Da Ji... So soft under him. Her blood beginning to pulse faster, yet he felt no bloodlust. Her need becoming wet against his own hard, stiff need. Her fingers in his hair, legs tightening around his waist-

It was enough to bring out a long-drawn out growl.

Her breath hitched suddenly.

He inhaled while hovering over her, breaking the kiss and began giving her neck hickey's, chuckling. She grew more _turned on _at his growls.

"Did you like that, Princess?" He chuckled, licking and tasting her neck.

Her lean thighs suddenly squeezed around his waist, tugging him to buck against her. During the grind, he twitched in his pants. His eyes widened, then he breathed out a chuckle.

"Didja like _that_?" She replied in an impatient tone.

"Little vixen." He groaned. Then he leaned down to her ear, letting out a string of growls in a deep tone purposefully. She gasped at the comeback, her nails raking down his back, grasping handfuls of the material, squirming beneath him and brushing against his hips again. Purring and growling into her left ear intimately, his opposite hand cupped the back of her head and its twin first took hold of the dip of her waist, then running down to her hip, then wound around her lower back and tailbone. With no resistance, he lifted her to grind.

He enjoyed the arching of her back and her gasp more than anything he had heard in his entire life. He could only control himself to kiss those sweet, red lips, and grind harder. Her breathless hitch and moan this time had her clawing at him, which he eagerly purred encouragingly and repeated himself.

Indeed, with the hisses and sounds that followed, any sort of onlooker would simply be reduced to a random puddle of blood on the floor.

* * *

They never got to finish what they started. Kakashi-sensei had actually broke them up. Da Ji was frustrated, yet slightly thankful for the intrusion. Even through the haze of desire, she did feel indecision about giving away her virginity. Sasuke was also frustrated, but knew the man would need a _very _good reason to interrupt them.

And the Hatake did.

Da Ji awaited in the library as she awaited the two of them to finish. First standing by the doors, when after five minutes there was no sign of them coming back, she sneaked away deeper into the library. She liked pretending to be a ninja, or mimic a vampire. She sought out her favourite part of the library- deep within the centre of all the rows of books, of knowledge, was a glass-covered rose.

She had never tried to touch the glass, she wouldn't dare. Nor did she have any intention to do it now. She wasn't stupid. She knew it was there for a reason, but she had no idea what it was. It was also the most beautiful rose she had ever seen. She often just stared at it, marvelling at its beauty. A black rose. The petals looked soft, velvety. The stem a deep, dark green with two or three leaves. The rose itself seemed to be ethereal, everlasting, and so eternal. Da Ji's imagination could never fully capture the beauty of the rose, and every time she saw it she was marvelled by the beauty.

The glass around it seemed to shift form and shape independently. The rose seemed frozen within the bubble thin protection. It looked nothing of being as weak as a bubble, more like the thickest lead walls that were so _penetrable,_ yet so fiercely and stubbornly hard. Just watching the shield, tough, beautiful, powerful, brought her to a mindless state. No thoughts entered her head the second her eyes became riveted upon the stunning pearl of the glass, and the soft, beckoning petals of the rose. Her eyes often became watery every now and then for staring too long, which she'd have to wipe. When stumbling upon the rose the first time, she swore she heard the faintest of musical voices calling her. She shook it off and left. She was creeped out.

Yet, it had stayed in her mind. She had searched for information on the rose, but something had always coincidentally interrupted her from ever finding out the purpose and the nature of the flower. She'd never asked Sasuke, for she had never felt the need. She went to visit a second time, but it was eerily quiet. But the glow of the rose invited her closer. She complied with a cautious conscience. It seemed, the flower in the iron strong glass, in the central depths of a library containing ancient knowledge was such a secret, or maybe a story of a legend; but nonetheless, Da Ji wanted to leave it alone. She'd prefer staring afar, but she held faith that something would happen so she could see it without a wall.

The silence in the room was deafening. Deep brown eyes kept themselves trained intently upon the rose, tracing mentally the outlines of the black rose's petals as a habit she had for many things. She traced letters in her books, the corners and curves of surfaces, and other objects. It was like a mental shaping structure she liked completing out of habit. It ingrained many things into her memory, and she liked it that way.

So deep in the maze of bookshelves, she didn't hear the lone vampire infiltrating into the library. Crimson irises trained instantly upon the unsuspecting beauty, looking so vulnerable wrapped up in her own thoughts. His vision blurred as he flash-stepped further into the room. It was amazing that she hadn't sensed him at all. Yet she looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her. Wrapped in the shadows the shelves brought, he watched. Da Ji gazed at the very rose that he was previously discussing with Kakashi. A special destiny lay in that rose, and Sasuke had a purpose for it, unique to it's previous functions. The rose had been held within the same glass for over four hundred years since it had last been released.

Many have come to see the rose, to gaze upon it themselves, some because of being bored silly of numerous rumours, others scholars of adventure. However the pleasure of being granted presence with the rose was only reserved for those extremely trusted to the royal family. Most would awe at the flower until they became consumed by its beauty. Some claimed to hear voices from it, beckoning them closer. So many gave into the temptation. Da Ji, however, seemed very _very _resistive naturally. Da Ji intrigued Sasuke more than she thought day after day. Crimson eyes darkened in pleasure and anticipation for what has yet to come. This wasn't the first time that she had come to visit the rose. Sasuke didn't watch her every time, but he did keep an eye on her. It relieved the Uchiha that every time she proved she was not of weak-mind, which is consumed easily by the more powerful being in an encounter, or is weak-willed against vanity. Yet, the rose seemed to call his intended mate back repetitively. It brought great satisfaction to the Uchiha that the rose deemed her worthy.

The guards he had in the shadows that watched over Da Ji when he wasn't around were secretly fascinated with her, just as the rest of his Kingdom. Anticipation was thick.

Soon, _soon,_ was the time the rose would be removed from the glass.

The light from the glowing rose reflected off of Da Ji's doe eyes, which didn't hold a clue for what was about to come.

**Woooo! How was it? Please review! I loved your reviews, and I thank you graciously for every moment of feedback : D**


End file.
